Let Me Be With You
by Little Indigo
Summary: Updated! Ch.6 Up! Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world, and it is more human than it is computer. SxJ.
1. First Meeting with the Creator

Author: Little Indigo

E-mail address: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Story Title: Let Me Be With You

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, Ryou/Bakura

Rating: R for mature themes in later chapters.

Summary: Chobits/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic.

Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his 16th birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world. But what happens when this humanoid computer turns out to be more human than the creator led them to believe? Tensions rise, when this computer with a soul falls in love with its owner. 

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, **DO NOT **own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own Chobits. They belong to their respective owners.

A/N: _Thoughts "_Speech"

~-~-~-~-~-

****

Chapter One: First Meeting With the Creator

__

"Seto! Seto!" A voice rang out in the hall of the Kaiba estate on crisp, Sunday afternoon.

"I'm in here, Mokuba." A much older voice came from elsewhere, in one of the rooms of the long hallway.

"Seto! Seto!" The younger voice shouted once again.

"Mokuba, I said I'm in here." the elder's tone of voice called out again, this time, in annoyance.

"Oh." A young, spiky haired boy entered the room where the elder voice dwelled. This boy was the young Kaiba known as Mokuba.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" The elder voice came from a young man sitting in the armchair that was placed in the corner of the room. His crystal blue cerulean eyes looked up from the book and past the dark hazel bangs that covered his eyes. This young, sixteen-year-old teen was also a Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, to be exact.

"Well…" Mokuba started, "Your birthday's coming up and I want to know what I should get you! A new laptop, perhaps?"

The elder brother sighed and closed his book. "Mokuba, didn't we go over this just last year?" He got up from his chair and walked over to his younger brother. "As long as you like it, I'll like it too." Seto said with a smile as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Really?! Okay! I'll go find you the perfect present! You just wait, oniisan!" Mokuba gave a toothy grin and ran off.

Seto shook his head, amused, and sat back down to finish his book. _Perfect present, huh? I'd really like to see what he's gonna pick out…_

----~----

Mokuba wandered the streets, browsing around in the shops, in search of the perfect present for his oniisan. But to no avail. He ended up at and old, dusty electronics shop at the end of town. Mokuba went inside and looked around. 

"It's gotta be something special.. One-of-a-kind… Something oniisan will definitely love…" he murmured to himself while searching the shelves.

"Something unique, eh?" a voice rang out from behind the register counter, making Mokuba jump three feet in the air.

"W-Who are you?" Mokuba spun around and saw a young woman standing behind the register. She had jet-black hair that reached her shoulders, but some of it was hidden underneath an old, denim baseball cap that she wore backwards. She grinned at Mokuba, despite being covered in dust.

"I'm Shuuichi Misayo, owner of this store. You can call me 'Shuu' if you like. I heard you say you needed a gift. Something one-of-a-kind, right?" the young woman winked at him.

"H-hai…" Mokuba nodded, his heart still racing from the scare he had just received.

"May I ask who you're getting this gift for?" Shuu cocked her head to one side.

"My brother."

"What's he like?"

"Solitary, lonely, and sometimes cold-hearted, to be blunt. But he really an old softy on the inside."

"Ah, I see. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, he says girls don't interest him that much." Mokuba said, blushing and looking at the ground. ([A/N: Good little kiddies don't give out their brothers' sexuality to strangers!])

"Hmm… I thought so…You know what, little man? I think I have just the thing. Come 'round back and I'll show you something that just might interest you." Shuu walked out from behind a counter and opened a door that led to a garage-type room. "Here's my workshop."

"Don't call me little man! My name's Mokuba." Mokuba murmured and followed. ([A/N: Good little kiddies also don't give their names to strangers!])

Shuu flipped on a light switch and the fluorescent lights lit the room. The room's walls were filled with posters a wall scrolls, while the floor was lined with boxes of computer and electronic parts. One corner of the room caught Mokuba's eyes. It was a bare except for a table with a young man sleeping upon it, tubes were also connected to his arms and legs, like IV unit tubes, but they all seemed to lead to a small, metal box, about the size of a PC. Upon closer inspection, Mokuba saw that it WAS a PC and the tubes weren't tubes at all, they were wires.

"Wha-What is this?" Mokuba asked, incredulous at what was shown in front of him.

"A persocom. He's my own creation."

"A p-p-perso-what?"

"A persocom. A computer android that has the function of both a computer and a person.

Took me eight, long, frustrating years just to get this far."

"It's so lifelike…" Mokuba murmured and ran a finger over the left cheek of the persocom. Shuu sniffed the air and sneezed.

"Whew! I'd nearly forgotten that all this dust was in here… Let me open a window." Shuu walked over to the large, bay window nearby and opened it. A cool, gentle breeze entered the room and blew out all the dust. "There now, that's better."

"How'd you make it?" Mokuba breathed, still in awe.

"Well, now, that's my little secret. You said you wanted something unique, right? Well, here he is! I programmed him to have a personality and a self-learning program. So in fact, he's almost human! If you plug him into a computer monitor, you can browse the internet too. Although you can do that even without the mon." Shuu smiled again, and ran a hand through the golden blond hair on the persocom's head.

"I w-wanted….You mean you're going to sell it to me?!" Mokuba snapped out of his trance and shouted in joy.

"Not an 'it'. He. His name's Katsuya Jounouchi. Named him myself. No, he's not for sale." Shuu shook her head.

"Then why are you showing him to me?" Mokuba glared. ([ A/N: I can't imagine seeing Mokuba try to glare! It's too cute!! WAAII~~])

"I said I'm not selling it to you. I'm going to GIVE it to you."

"Wha-WHAT?! Are you crazy! This persocom could be worth a lot of money! You're just going to GIVE it to me!?" Mokuba nearly screamed. Shuu smirked.

"Yeah, I am… Actually, I'm not all that desperate for money, and I don't have much use for 'Jou' here… So I guess he'll have better use with someone who actually needs him. So, you want him?"

Mokuba remained speechless. 

"Well? If you don't want him, I'll just have to dump him in the garbage somewhere…" Shuu joked.

"DUMP HIM!?!? You seriously are mad!! I'll take him!" Mokuba cried happily, and hugged Shuu as if she were his older sister.

"Mad like a fox, kid. But… He's not ready for use yet. I'll need to program him a bit more and write an instruction manual for you… That'll take about a week, so I'll have him finished by Saturday of this week, and you can pick him up by Sunday at 11:00. Now, I need for you to leave. It's getting dark and I don't want your family to worry over you." Shuu bent down to fiddle around with some wires that were connected to 'Jou', then walked back out the door to the shop. Mokuba followed.

"Sunday at 11:00! Okay! I'll see you next Sunday, then!" Mokuba turned around and carefully tried to make his way back out. "Seto will be so surprised when he sees this!!" Mokuba said to himself with excitement. Shuu ears perked up.

"Seto? Say…. Hey, Mokuba, what's your last name?" Shuu looked up with leer in her eye.

"Kaiba. I'm Mokuba Kaiba. I need to go, so bye!! And thanks a whole lot, Shuu-san!!" Mokuba smiled and skipped away and out the door. Shuu smiled back, locked the shop's front door, and made her way back to Jou. 

Shuu ran her hand through his hair again. Now looking down at the face of Jou, she smiled to herself. _Seto Kaiba, eh? A present for Seto Kaiba… How interesting… I'd better hurry up and make some last minute re-programming to Jou if I need to fix him up on time…_Shuu sat down and began to go to work, humming to herself.

----~----

A/N: Jounouchi's full name is Jounouchi Katsuya in Japanese. Therefore, Jounouchi is his last name and Katsuya is his first. You think I'm wrong? Okay, then check out the official Japanese website, or you can check the kanji of his name on some imported mangas. :-D

----~----

So, what do you think?! Please Read and Review!


	2. Oniisan, please stay!

Author: Little Indigo 

E-mail address: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Story Title: Let Me Be With You

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, and Ryou/Bakura

Rating: R for mature themes in later chapters.

Summary: Chobits/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic.

Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his 16th birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world. But what happens when this humanoid computer turns out to be more human than the creator led them to believe? Tensions rise, when this computer with a soul falls in love with its owner. 

Disclaimer: As stated in the previous chapter, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I do not own Chobits. They belong to their respective owners.

Indy: Yes, I changed the font. I just thought it'd be a nice change for your eyes. :D. Also, for your information, this story's title: "Let Me Be With You" is also the title of the opening song for the anime 'Chobits'.

Jou: Like you had nothing better to do than change the goddamn font…

Indy: ::shoots her death-glare:: Shut up, be fore I have you get run over by a bulldozer in the fic!

Jou: I'll be good!

Seto: Sounds like something a dog would say if it could talk…

Jou: Shut up!

Indy: *sweetly* Now, now boys, be good! *evilly* Before I maim and kill you both…

Seto and Jou: ::cowering:: We'll be good! _Boy, she's scary…_

----~---- 

This chapter dedicated to:

Marikzgal4eva

Silver

Firewing

Blu chocobo

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo

Tiger Lily

And rhiannon

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

----~----

****

Chapter Two- "Oniisan, please stay!"

Next Sunday soon came, and Mokuba's alarm clock rang out in a loud, high-pitched tone at exactly 10:30 am. 

"Mokuba, what the-?" Seto entered his younger brother's room to see what the noise was all about.

"Hi oniisan! Good morning! Happy birthday! Can't talk, gotta go, or I'm gonna be late! I'll come right back after I pick up something, okay, Seto? So, you just wait here until I get back!" Mokuba said this all really fast as he put on a pair of blue jeans and his favourite striped shirt.

"Okay…" Seto sighed, trying to comprehend the mile-a-minute speech that Mokuba just gave. "I'm going to Kaiba Corp. to make sure everything is going okay with my latest duel disk system, so I'm afraid I won't be back until around 1:00…"

Mokuba's head shot up. "But, Seto, you can't! It's your birthday! You should at least have the day off!" Mokuba protested, using his patented 'sad puppy face'. ([ A/N: I can actually see him doing this… Too cute!!]) "I still haven't given you your birthday present yet!!"

Seto gave a half-hearted smile. "It can wait, Mokuba. Besides, once I get back, I can spend the whole day with you, okay?"

Mokuba nodded and sighed. "Okay… Happy birthday, oniisan. I'll see you around 1:00, then…" Mokuba gave his elder brother a hug before he left.

"Later, Mokuba." Seto ruffled the young kid's hair and went inside the limo, which took off as soon as Seto closed the door.

"1:00…" Mokuba murmured, "What a long time to wait… Time? Aw, crap!" His eyes shot to the antique cuckoo clock hanging on the wall. "It's already 10:45! I'm going to be late!" Mokuba put on his beanie, which was conveniently sitting on a nearby coat rack, and ran off to Shuuichi's electronics shop. ([A/N: I can so imagine Mokuba wearing a beanie! He'd look absolutely adorable!!])

----~----

"Shuu-san?" Mokuba poked his head into the front door of the shop. No one was there. Nothing except a giant box with a note on it.

**__**

Hey, little man,

Sorry I missed you… Something urgent came up and I was unable to stay around and wait for you. An electronics convention had taken me to the Hokkaido district. I won't be expected back until November 28th , a month from now.

Oops, I guess I'm rambling a bit, huh, kid? Well, anyway, here's Jou, just like I had promised you. He's ready and waiting to meet you and your brother.

I've also included the USB cables and the instruction manual in the box, also. Don't worry about dressing Jou before you give him to your brother. I took the liberty of clothing him before I put him in the box.

I have nothing else to tell you, except that I hope Jou will be a great companion to you and Kaiba-san.

There is something I want in return for Jou. It's a small request, really. Once I get back, I'd like it very much if you, your brother, and Jou would come over to my house for some afternoon tea, around the 30th of November. You know, just to see how you're all getting along.

Well, my ride's here, Mokuba-chan, so I'd better get going. Good luck! I hope your oniisan likes his present!

Yours truly,

Misayo Shuuichi

P.S.: You might want to have someone help you take Jou home. He's rather heavy.

Heavy? Mokuba examined the box. How heavy could a computer be?? Mokuba bent down to lift the large package, but immediately dropped it.

__

Okay, so Shuu wasn't kidding what she said Jou was heavy…Mokuba panted and reached for his cell phone.

----~----

"Okay! Let's check out the goods!" Mokuba tore apart the box like a little kid unwrapping his present on Christmas day. He set Jou in a lying-down position and opened the instruction manual.

"_Welcome! You are now the proud owner of the only persocom in the world! (Thus far.) To turn on your persocom, just press the 'power' button located in your persocom's left ear." _Mokuba set aside the manual and the USB cords onto the coffee table and stared at Jou for a while.

__

He's so lifelike! Mokuba gave Jou a once-over. Jou had on a white T-shirt that had baby blue sleeves, and a pair of blue jeans. Mokuba also noticed that Shuu had given Jou a pair of dog tags, which she placed around Jou's neck.

"Okay! Let's start you up!" Mokuba brush aside some golden locks off of Jou's left ear and pressed the switch.

***BZZT!*** Jou's eyes opened to reveal chocolate brown eyes. He sat upright and looked at Mokuba quizzically. 

"Hi! I'm Mokuba!" Mokuba smiled and held out a hand.

"Moh-koo-bah…" Jou repeated with uncertainty and shook Mokuba's hand.

----~----

"Mokuba, I'm ho-" Seto shouted as he opened the door. But he was cut off by an unfamiliar voice calling from the den.

"Hehehehe! I've got you now, Mokuba!" Jou's voice rang out in a giddy tone.

"Hey, Jou, hold on. I think my brother's home. You stay here until I call for you to come, okay?" Mokuba's voice shouted back.

"Okay, Mokuba-chan." Mokuba winced at the '-chan' and ran to meet Seto. "Welcome back, oniisan! How was Kaiba Corp.?"

"Mokuba, who were you just talking to?" Seto's voice turned cold.

"That was just Jou." Mokuba smiled.

"Jou?"

"Yeah, Jounouchi Katsuya. Hey, Jou, come here!" Mokuba called over his shoulder. Jou came running to the front door, panting and smiling. ([A/N: Just like a puppy! XD haha.]) "Jou, meet Seto, my brother. Seto, meet Jou, your present!" Mokuba snickered.

"My present?" Seto still didn't comprehend what was going one.

"Seh-toh…" Jou said.

----~----

Indy: ::singing:: ~~~CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF!!! AND THAT WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER!!~~

Jou: Indy, you're scaring away the readers.

Indy: But I like this song!!

Seto: I think what the baka atama is trying to say is: 'Please read and review!'

Indy: Hey! Who are you calling a moron head!?!

----~----

Author's Note: I believe I'm using the right word when I type 'persocom'. This word incorporates parts of two words. 'person' and 'computer'. So, the words put together would most likely be 'persocom' with an 'm' since you don't spell computer like 'conputer'. If you want the politically correct form of 'persocom', it would be spelled as 'personcomp'. 

Thank you, blu chocobo, for trying to point out my error, but I'm still going to spell it out as 'persoco**m**'. I wholeheartedly and honestly thank you for your concern.

Also, if you have any ideas that you might like to see me put into my story, go ahead and e-mail me your suggestions! I'm always open to new ideas! Or, you can try to contact me by AIM.

e-mail: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com 

AIM: LittleIndigo8


	3. CONTEST!

Author: Little Indigo 

E-mail address: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Story Title: Let Me Be With You

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, and Ryou/Bakura

Rating: R for mature themes in later chapters.

Summary: Chobits/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic.

Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his 16th birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world. But what happens when this humanoid computer turns out to be more human than the creator led them to believe? Tensions rise, when this computer with a soul falls in love with its owner. 

----~----

Indy: Sorry, readers! I was kind of hoping I'd be able to upload two chapters a week, but unfortunately, it's impossible for me to do so.

SO!!! I decided to have a contest!! Whoever wins, gets to write Chapter three of my story!!

Jou: In other words, you're asking the readers to do your work…

Indy: NO!

Seto: Well, it sure sounds like that's what you're plotting…

Indy: PLOTTING?! I'm not 'plotting' anything!

Jou + Seto: Hmm? ::suspicious glare::

Indy: ENOUGH! ::shoves the two into a nearby closet::

As I was saying, contest! Winner gets to write a chapter in my story dealing with whatever they please!! Self-insertion is all right, so's lemon and lime…

*shudders are heard in the closet*

::kicks the closet door:: SHUT UP! The winners may do whatever they please!

All you guys have to do is e-mail me your answer to this question!

****

From which _TWO_ animes did I get the name of Masayo Shuuichi? 

Make a note: Masayo Shuuichi is a derivative name from two characters, one male, one a female. I changed the spelling a bit, but I guess that's all the clues I can give you. A list of the animes that are the possible answers are on the list that's posted on my bio. Only one answer per person! No cheating! 

Email all answers to: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Label all answers and Ans4contest, or something that mentions the word 'CONTEST' in the title. 

Contest Ends: Tuesday, August 19th, 2003. First person to get the correct answer wins!! Gambatte!!!

Update: I just figured out that there can be two answers for the name Shuuichi. I'll accept either one. Whoever gets both names will get a cookie! XD... Or, if you prefer, a pocky, presented to you in Chapter four by Jou. Yay! 


	4. What the hell!

Author: Little Indigo 

E-mail address: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Story Title: Let Me Be With You

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, and Ryou/Bakura

Rating: R for mature themes in later chapters.

Summary: Chobits/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic.

Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his 16th birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world. But what happens when this humanoid computer turns out to be more human than the creator led them to believe? Tensions rise, when this computer with a soul falls in love with its owner. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a collection of mangas and the clothes on my back.

Jou: Half of those clothes your parents gave you…

Indy: At least I didn't findmy clothes in a garbage bin!

Seto: HEY! I bought him those clothes!! 

Indy: *cough* Well, they look it…I mean, seriously, he looks like a dork wearing all that…

Jou: ::cries:: Seto, she said I looked like a dork… ::sniffles::

Seto: Aww, dun cry… ::hugs Jou:: You have my permission to smote her.

Jou: Yay! ::grabs a hammer::

Indy: Hey! Who gave you permission to give permission to Jou, and allowing him to smote me?!

Seto: ::shrugs:: Myself.

Jou: *disappointed* So I can't smote her?

Indy: No! If anyone is going to get 'smote', it is DEFINITELY not going to be me! You forget who holds the magic pen of power here!

Jou: ::murmurs to Seto:: Do you think we can swipe it from her when she's not looking??

Seto: ::murmurs back to Jou:: Hmm, highly unlikely…

Indy: ::renders them both unconscious with a sledgehammer:: KISAMA!

----~----

Special Thanks to:

Galen Archer

Silver

Blu chocobo

D-chan

Technofighter

GLAY

Tiger Lily

Firewing

Sunfreak

Jane Silver

mega moku

aku-no-hime

chaotic kaat

Dee-why-Cee-Are

Nekocin

and Destiny

Thanks for the great reviews!!

----~----

****

Chapter Three- "What the hell?"

"Seh-toh…" Jou repeated again and stared at him.

"I still don't understand what's going on here, Mokuba… Do you mind explaining?" Seto asked his ototo, the icy tone in his voice still remaining.

"Well, you see, Seto… I can explain… No, wait… I can't… um, I've got it!" Mokuba yammered and suddenly grabbed Seto's hand. "Come with me!"

"Mokuba, wha-?" Seto allowed himself to be dragged into the living room, but still continued his icy glare on Jou, who was happily skipping after them. ([ A/N: Jou…. SKIPPING!! XD~~])

"Here! Maybe **this** will help explain things!" Mokuba said cheerfully, thrusting the owner's manual into Seto's arms. Seto took it and look at it skeptically. The front and back covers were all filled with doodles that looked as if a second-grader had drawn them. Although most of the print inside was printed by a computer, some of the hand-written portions only consisted of incorrect usage of the Japanese kanji, with no trace of any katakana at all.

The very crude form of writing seemed like blathered nonsense to Mokuba as well, but with the alternate usages of the well-known kanji, it seemed as if the writer was some-what illiterate or a gaijin. (A/N: Gaijin is the romaji for "foreigner".) Entranced with both the blather that the author hand-written and the directions, Seto sat down and read the manual. He sat there, reading for hours on end until he was finally finished.

All the detailed-ness, the intricate explanations, formulas, and the exact-ness of all the information that the manual contained all the more influenced the confusion that went on inside Seto's mind. And all the more fueled his desire to meet the genius creator that was Jou's creator.

"Mokuba," he started, after closing the book with a snap. "Who on earth wrote this? All these graphs… equations…formulas… whoever wrote this must have taken years…no decades, even… To come up with all this information and theories for an AI like Jou! I want to meet this person, face-to-face. Do you think you can get me an appointment to meet this…." He looked on the back cover of the manual to look for a name. "This… Misayo Shuuichi?"

Mokuba woke up wearily from his position on the couch next to Seto. (Jou was sleeping on the floor, near Seto's feet, since there was no more room on the couch and he didn't want to sleep on a couch all by himself.) "Oh? You mean Shuu-san? I don't think you can meet her this month, but she did want us to stop by on the sixth of next month. Maybe you can ask her your questions then… She's in Hokkaido right now…"

"What the hell?! She gives me, the corporate CEO of Kaiba Corp. THE MOST GENIUS INVENTION OF OUR CENTURY, next to my Duel Disk, and leaves town?! What is going on in her head?!" Seto got up and stormed around the room.

"What…the…hell…?" Jou repeated.

"SETO! Watch your mouth when talking in front of Jou! You're teaching him bad things!" Mokuba covered Jou's ears like a mother would to a young child who heard things they were not supposed to.

"Ugh… Don't tell me that the genius of a creator didn't bother to teach anything to the damn robot…" Seto muttered.

"Mokuba, well Jou's new, and Shuu-san DID mention that she made him to resemble a real person as close as possible… So I guess he's like a newborn…" Mokuba took the manual out of his brother's hands and flipped through it. He stopped at a page that explained the mental development of Jou.

**__**

Your persocom, depending on its programming, should develop as a normal person would at the programmed age. If your persocom is twelve, it should act like a normal, human, twelve-year old. Although when you first turn your persocom on, he or she may act like a child of a much younger age, the programming will not kick in until a day or two after he or she is started up. Depending on how advanced the persocom is, they may develop differently.

"See? Jou's not a retard! His programming will kick in soon… By then he'll act like a normal sixteen-year-old! Maybe like Yugi and his friends, or that guy that you kicked off the estate just a couple of days ago!" Mokuba said cheerily.

"Ugh, don't even THINK that, Mokuba… Nothing annoys me more than Motou Yugi and his gang of groupies…" Seto groaned, and looked at the clock. "You should get to bed, Mokuba. We go back to school tomorrow, and I don't want you falling asleep on your first day…" Seto warned. Mokuba groaned.

"Sck-oool? Mokuba-chan, what's school?" Jou asked.

"Aww, Seto.. But I want to play video games with Jou!" Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba, Jou doesn't have the mental capacity to even talk properly at this point, let alone play video games with you. Maybe you should wait until he gets used to everything before trying to beat him in Soul Calibur 2..." Seto explained and got up from the couch. (A/N: I do not own the game Soul Calibur 2, I just like to play…^_^;;)

"What's 'school'? Is it a food?" Jou asked again.

Mokuba sighed. "No, Jou. School's a place where people go to learn. There are four types of school. Elementary, Secondary, High, and College. I go to Secondary while Seto goes to High… Speaking of which, you should go as well. It'll give you a chance to learn more…"

"YAY! I wanna go too! Can I go, PLEASE?!" Jou pleaded.

"No way! He's no coming with me to school, no way, no how, Mokuba. Besides, he hasn't even been registered!" Seto protested.

"PLEEZE?!" Jou pleaded.

"Seto, think about it, you can always make late registrations.. And besides, no one will even know he's there! It'll give him a chance to learn, and maybe help you understand him a little bit more, how about it?! PLEASE, Seto?! You can just test it out for one day, if it doesn't work, then we won't let him go to school! How about it?" Mokuba offered.

"…..I don't think…." Seto began.

"GREAT! Then, Jou's coming with you to school!!" Mokuba cheered, as well did Jou.

"What the hell-?!"

~~~-~~~

Yay! So what did you think of it? Sorry it was so short, I really didn't have time to work on it more than I wanted to…

Regarding the contest…

Congrats to **Aquaag@aol.com **for winning the contest! (I'm not sure if the address was right, but you never gave me your pen name!!) I've already written a letter of congratulations to the winner of the contest, and I hope to have their chapter of my story finished soon!

Question: **From which _TWO_ animes did I get the name of Masayo Shuuichi? **

Answers: 

There were two answers for the name Shuuichi… 

1) **Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho**. Shuuichi is the name of his human form, so I accepted that.

2) **Shindou Shuuichi from Gravitation**. This was the main one I was looking for, but I accepted both.

For the name Misayo, the name of which I changed the spelling from the original spelled **M-I-S-A-O** making it MISAO, I got it from the spunky ninja known as **Makimatchi Misao from Rurouni Kenshin!**

That was the end of this contest, and there'll be more contests in the future!

Thank you, all participants! I applaud you for your efforts!


	5. Underwear Does NOT Go on Your Head

Author: Little Indigo 

E-mail address: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Story Title: Let Me Be With You

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, and Ryou/Bakura

Rating: R for mature themes in later chapters.

Summary: Chobits/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic.

Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his 16th birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world. But what happens when this humanoid computer turns out to be more human than the creator led them to believe? Tensions rise, when this computer with a soul falls in love with its owner. 

Disclaimer: I do not hold ownership on Yu-Gi-Oh, and I also do not hold ownership on Chobits. They belong to their respectful creators. ::bows up and down:: I am unworthy!!

Seto: Rise and shine, useless kitsune known as Indy. It's time for you to write more of your useless story and add the next chapter. ::kicks the giant lump underneath the blankets::

Indy: ::just waking up, hair all a mess, still dressed in pajamas, consisting of an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of baggy gym shorts:: Huh? I dun wanna write! It's too fuckin' early! I don' wanna!!

Jou: But you **must** write!! Think of all the readers that you're letting down!! And think, if you write this chapter, of all the reviews that you're gonna get!!

Indy: ::perks up:: REVIEWS?! DID SOMEONE SAY REVIEWS?!!?! REVIEWS!!! MUST WORK!! MUST WRTIE NEXT CHAPTER OF FIC!! MUST PLEASE READERS!!! ::runs to get a notebook and writes the next chapter furiously::

Seto: ::anime sweatdrop:: If she's this excited about reviews, I'd hate to see her when she gets fanmail…

Jou: **Believe** me, you **do not** want to see a sight like that… It's like Ryou dancing on a stripper pole.

Seto: Disturbing…yet kinky at the same time…

Bakura: Watch it, pal! Ryou's **_my_** hikari!!

Indy: ::screaming from the next room in a crazed manner:: FANMAIL!!!!

~~~-~~~

Special Thanks to:

Lady Tiger Lily

Revolutionary Girl Saffron

Xiaolang's Ying Fa

kizna2

Aurora DeNeil

And Nekocin

~~~-~~~

Chapter Four: **"Underwear Does NOT Go on Your Head**"

"Oi! Jou, wake up, you sleepyhead! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!!" Mokuba jumped up and down on Jou's bed, sending forth waves of mattress that bounced Jou up and down, rudely awakening him from his slumber. Jou's hazel eyes opened a slight crack, a sign that he was just beginning to wake up and getting out of his sleep mode. Mokuba made a giant leap on the bead once more. This time, it was strong enough to bounce Jou right off the bed and face first onto the floor.

"Aw, SHIT! Itai!!! Mokuba, what the hell are you doing?! That HURT!" Jou shouted. "Why are you waking me up so early, anyway?! It's barely 5:00 a.m.!!" Jou sat upright, groaning and scratching himself in random places. ([A/N: Yes, Jou is programmed to feel pain. However, I do not know why on earth he is scratching himself…])

"You don't want to be late for school, do you?" Mokuba repeated again. He laughed and went behind Jou to pull out the recharge cord that allowed Jou to recharge his interior batteries every night while he as in sleep mode.

Jou tried to crawl back into bed again. "Five more minutes, okay? …All those games last night really wore me out…" Jou yawned once more and hugged one of the fluffy blue pillows, preparing to go into sleep mode once more.

"No way! Seto's already pissed that I'm forcing you to go to school with him, and if you make him late, then he'll get even angrier!" Mokuba scolded, but then smiled, just noticing the personality change that Jou had undergone last night. "Here, put this on. It's your school uniform. It may be a little big, but that's 'cause they're oniisan's. We'll get you better fitting ones after we see how well you do on your first day at school." Mokuba tossed a school unifrom to Jou, which promptly woke him up once again.

"School? Oh yeah… That's right." Jou blinked, clueless. He then slipped out of his old clothes and into the uniform. "Yikes… Big is and understatement, Mokuba. The pants barely stay around my waist!" Jou pulled at the waistband, and looked around for the belt that he saw earlier. Mokuba giggled and handed Jou the belt.

"Don't let Seto hear you say that…He'll think that you're saying he's fat." Mokuba giggled once more and left the room. Jou examined himself in the mirror, trying to see how well he looked in the uniform. He decided to leave the outer coat unbuttoned, since he felt that he looked better like that.

Jou smirked to himself, thinking about how his first day of school was going to be like. He began to walk out the door, when he saw a pair of boxers on the floor, next to the place where Mokuba tossed him his clothes.

"Hmm? What are these?" Jou said, picking them up and examining them. They were white with little red hearts on them. _Let's see…_ Jou began to ponder, and sat down trying to think about what the article of clothing was to be used for. _I know! It's gotta be a bunny's hat! _Jou turned the boxers upside down. _The two holes up here must be for the bunny's ears, and this hole right here must be for the head!! _Jou smirked once more. "I'm so smart! I'm a genius!" Jou began putting the 'hat' onto his head. ([A/N: Jou knows not about boxers, because Shuuichi forgot to program information about undergarments in the software that she installed into him about people and clothing…^_^;; Plus, I thought this would be funny, since one of my reviewers suggested it to me.])

"Jou!! Get your butt out here! Oniisan's waiting for you so we can get to school!!" Mokuba called from downstairs. 

"COMING!!" Jou grabbed his backpack, and ran downstairs, still wearing the 'hat' so he could show Seto and Mokuba what he 'discovered'.

"Ohayo, Seto! We should get going, ne?" Jou smiled and greeted his master.

"Jou?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE MY BOXERS DOING ON YOUR HEAD?!" Seto screamed, his face turning a dark shade of red. He ripped them off of Jou's head, rolled them up into a ball, and tossed them into the limousine. 

"Box-ers? Is that what you call them?" Jou cocked his head to the side, like a confused dog would.

"Yes, Jou boxers. How did you get them anyway?" Mokuba asked, laughing like a hyena.

"I found them on the floor. What are they for?" Jou asked innocently.

"Never mind that, get in the car, Jou." Seto shoved him into the limousine and entered in after him. "I'll tell you once we start going…" He finished, his face now a shade of crimson.

"So, what are…" Jou paused, trying to remember the word, "…boxers for?" He asked again. Mokuba burst into laughter.

"Boxers are a form of undergarments or underwear for men. Another form is called briefs. We wear them underneath our regular clothes. Women wear undergarments too, but the ones they use are called…panties." Seto said, cringing. He could NOT believe that he was saying this.

"Why do we wear them underneath? The man I saw on T.V yesterday was wearing something similar to them outside…" Jou made another innocent face.

"Because…because… Because we just do! Mokuba, did you show him your Superman movies again?!" Seto asked, face still red.

Mokuba put on his best 'who me?' face. "I didn't think it would hurt, Seto… Whoops, here's where I get off." Mokuba said, as the driver stopped the car and opened the door. "Bai bai, oniisan! Bai bai, Jou! Have a good day at school!" He skipped off, and into the school building. The driver slammed the door shut and began to drive again.

"……So boxers don't go on your head?" Jou asked innocently once more. Seto sighed, his blush now fading.

"No, Jou. Boxers, along with ALL underwear, do not go on your head…" Seto massaged his temples.

"Okay." Jou smiled and looked out the window, eagerly awaiting to see what his school looked like.

"We're here."

~~~-~~~

Indy: ::falls out of her chair laughing:: I especially loved doing this chapter!! 

Jou: I…do…not BELIEVE that you made me do that!!!

Seto: My boxers are NOT white with red hearts on them!!

Jou: …Seto, aren't those the ones I gave you for Valentine's Day last year?

Indy: Aww… Isn't that CUTE?!?

Seto: ::blush:: Shut up… ::pauses a little:: Read and review, people.

Indy: Sorry this chapter was so short, I had to rush to get it finished in time. You see, I wanted to finish this before I had to take midterms and the PSAT's…@_@;; Just made it…


	6. What is Love?

Author: Little Indigo 

E-mail address: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Story Title: Let Me Be With You

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Seto/Jou, and Ryou/Bakura

Rating: R for mature themes in later chapters.

Summary: Chobits/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic.

Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his 16th birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world. But what happens when this humanoid computer turns out to be more human than the creator led them to believe? Tensions rise, when this computer with a soul falls in love with its owner. 

Disclaimer: I cannot stress this enough, Yu-Gi-Oh + Chobits= NOT MINE. Sue if you must, but all that you'd get out of me is a moldy slice of bread and drier lint… 

Bakura: Damn it, you bitch!! I told you Ryou was MINE!! :: is chasing Indy with a dagger at hand::

Indy: What'd I do?! :: running for her life :: All I said was that he has a nice ass!! Is that so wrong?!

Bakura: YES!! :: body glows a heinous color and gains on Indy, who is still running for her life::

Jou: ::watching all this, while eating popcorn::

Seto: ::walks in, looks at Jou, then at the chase scene, back to Jou, back to the chase scene, then back to Jou again:: Aren't you going to help her?

Jou: ::watching, as if in a trance:: No. Why would I do that? She's on her own.

Seto: What'd she do?

Jou: She was checking out Ryou's ass and Bakura caught her.

Seto: Oh… :: sits down and joins Jou:: She's on her own then.

Indy: I swear!! I wasn't trying to take him away!!! :: is running now in a crazed frenzy, trying to avoid the dagger point nearing closer and closer to her back::

~~~-~~~

Special Thanks to:

Ranma Higurashi

Lady Tiger Lily

HikariChang

kizna2

Nekocin

Lynn6

uki-uki

Ishtars riot girl

Uni-Mara

Aurora DeNeil 

~~~-~~~

I don't do this very often, but this chapter is dedicated to Blckdrgn, for giving me my main idea for this chapter of the fic.

I also give credit for the underpants joke from the previous chapter to Xiaolang's Ying Fa. Sorry I omitted that and forgotten to mention it sooner.

~~~-~~~

****

Chapter Five: "What is Love?"

"Wow…" Jou looked at the large building in awe. "It's just how I'd thought it would look like!" Seto rolled his eyes and chuckled inwardly.

"That's cause your programmer installed the all the maps of every place in Japan into you… " He scoffed, looked at his watch and pulled Jou inside. "Hurry up, I want to get your papers done early so I don't miss any of my first period, not that I care…"

"Papers?? Oh yeah. Mokuba mentioned something about registration, didn't he…" Jou was disappointed that his master wouldn't let him go wander the school grounds.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, mutt." Seto walked a brisk pace towards the direction of the main office. Jou followed behind, his pace of walking always differing. He looked all around him, glancing at everything that caught his eye. A sudden stop in the noises of Seto's footsteps told him that they had reached their destination.

Jou followed inside and took a seat while Seto took care of getting paperwork from the secretary at the front desk.

"All right… Last name, Jounouchi… First name, Katsuya. Place of residency… hmm.. I guess I'll have to put my address down… Legal guardian, me, I guess…" Seto murmured to himself while filling each blank out on the paper. Jou looked over his shoulder as Seto was doing so. Seto paused on the blank marked 'date of birth'.

"….? Why'd you stop?" Jou asked when he saw Seto pick up his pen.

"I just realized that I don't know your birthday…What is it, anyway?" the CEO asked.

"The 25th of January was the first day Misao-san ran my prototype programming algorithms…So could that be my birthday?" Jou asked.

"Okay, January the 25th, it is… Place of Birth…" Seto looked back over to Jou.

"Akihabara, I think…" Jou answered, unsure of himself.

"Blood type…um, considering that you're not human… I'll just mark 'unavailable'. Hmm.. I guess everything's been filled out, so I'll turn this form in and get your textbooks as well as your schedule. You can wait outside if you want, Jou." Seto said in a monotone voice as he got up from his chair and walked over to the registration desk.

"All right! I finally get to go to school!" Jou punched the air with joy and bounded out the door.

"-eeks!… Stop, someone might be watching, Aka…" a young woman's whisper rang through the halls, with some giggling mixed in as the words came from her mouth.

"Hehe… Mika, no need to get all shy on me now…" the voice of a young man's soon followed after the giggling stopped.

Jou looked around to see where the voices came from, but to avail, he could not pin point the exact location where the voices were.

"What are you looking for, koinu?" The CEO came up from behind Jou, who jumped into the air with surprise.

"Don't do that!!" Jou put a hand on his chest, as if he had a panic attack.

"Yare yare." Seto unloaded the pile of textbooks into Jou's hands a shoved a piece of paper into his mouth. 

"MMph!! Mmhmh phm moi hmph moo mo mph mphiph muphm?! [Shit! What am I supposed to do with all this junk?]" Jou tried to shout, but was muffled by the paper.

"Those books are needed for your classes. On the paper is your schedule, which is basically identical to mine, and your locker number's written onto the back. I've got to get to class, and so do you, so I'd suggest you hurry and put those book into your locker, because the bell's going to ring in five minutes… and your locker is on the other side of the building…" Seto chucked and waved his hand as he left Jou on his own and walked down the hall.

"Teme!! You could at least help me get to my locker!" Jou spat out the paper and yelled at the CEO, causing weird glances to be thrown his way. "What are you lot looking at, huh?" he yelled at the by-standers, who immediately walked and or skulked away.

~~~~-~~~~

"Heh, are you still so sure that you want to stay in school? You could always drop out if the work's too hard for you.." Seto smirked at Jou, who was currently looking like a man who was having a mid-life crisis. Jou shook his head.

"Quit, are you crazy?! I'd never quit! School's way too much fun!" Jou grinned.

"Really, you didn't seem to be having 'fun' when you were close to destroying the chemistry lab."

"That was because something distracted me… and Uesugi-san didn't have to yell at me that much…"

"True, but Uesugi-san's been acting like he has a stick up his ass ever since his paycheck was cut."

"Oh." Jou looked down at the ground as he walked, exhaustion returning to his body once again.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, I wanna go into sleep mode…" Jou's eyes began drooping, and his feet began to get lethargic.

"Geeze, I guess we need to get home to recharge, you huh?" the CEO's eye softened and lifted Jou onto his back, and began walking towards the limo.

"Aka! I told you, not in public!!" A girl squealed as a taller boy hugged her from behind.

"Mika, you're just too cute. I can't resist." the boy laughed, and pressed closer until they kissed.

"Seto…What are they doing?" Jou asked wearily and Seto opened the door to the limo that had just pulled up next to the sidewalk. The CEO turned his head to what had distracted Jou and blushed immediately after seeing what was going on.

"They're kissing Jou." he cleared his throat and gently placed the boy on his back into the seat. "Watch your head."

"Why are they kissing?" Jou asked as Seto got in as well and closed the door.

"It's a symbol of affection. To express their love for one another." Seto tried his best not to look as Jou when he rested his head onto the CEO's lap. A big yawn came from Jou.

"What's love?"

"Love is…um…a feeling you get when you really like someone and want to be around them for the rest of your life. It's a feeling shared by two people who are quote en quote 'made for each other'." Seto took out a book and his reading glasses and began to read. "If you're tired, Jou, you can go into sleep mode until we get you charged up."

"Love…made for each other… mm…Seh…toh…" Jou snuggled into Seto's lap, which made him blush, and promptly fell asleep.

~~~~-~~~~

Jou: What the hell was that?!

Seto: You've made me too out of character!! I look like a fool!

Indy (bleeding, and covered in bruises): It is retribution for not helping me with the issue of Bakura.

Bakura: ::currently tied up in a nearby closet:: Let me go, bitch!! You'd better not be touching my hikari!!

Indy: I apologize to you readers, it was very late at night when I finished typing this chapter, so if there is anything in it that you didn't like, please remember that it was 3 o'clock in the morning when I was finishing this up… I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter…

Jou and Seto: *cough*procrastinator*cough*liar*cough*

Indy: ::unties Bakura who was in the closet:: Bakura, honey. They were touching your aibou, and were admiring his ass.

Jou and Seto: !! ::run like the dickens::

Bakura: BASTARDS! YOU WILL PAY FOR MOLESTING MY HIKARI!! ::chases after them with a giant spork::

Indy: ^_^;; Read and review!!


	7. Innocent Angel

Author: Little Indigo 

E-mail address: Indigo_Meep@hotmail.com

Story Title: Let Me Be With You

Pairings: Seto/Jou mainly. Yami/Yuugi and Bakura/Ryou in much later chapters.

Rating: R for mature themes in later chapters.

Summary: Chobits/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover fic.

Mokuba looks for the perfect gift to give to Seto on his 16th birthday. He ends up deciding to get a one-of-a-kind gift for him. It turns out the gift is a persocom, the only one in the world. But what happens when this humanoid computer turns out to be more human than the creator led them to believe? Tensions rise, when this computer with a soul falls in love with its owner. 

Disclaimer: *sigh* Is this truly necessary? You all know I don't own Chobits or Yuugi-ou, so why should I bother.

Author's Note: Just to let you all know, I've fixed the inaccuracies in my story, I/E: Seto's birthday, and I have revised the first chapter and changed one or two things here and there. Mokuba picks up the gift on Sunday, not Friday… Masayo Shuuichi returns on November the 28th, not August. So the Kaiba-tachi will have tea on the 30th… ^_^;; Just FYI… I wasn't too happy for having mistakes, so I fixed them. (yay!)

Indy: Just so you both know, no hard feelings from the Bakura attack, right?

Seto + Jou: ::in casts and splints:: …… no hard feelings…

Indy: Okay! Milk and cookies for everyone!

Jou: O_o;; Why are you being nice to us?

Indy: It's by the request of the readers. So, whatever you do to me, I will not react violently. ^_^

Seto: …So, if I smacked you and got you fired, you would beat up on us?

Indy: Nope! Not at all!!

Jou + Seto: ::evil grins and begin to plot against Indy::

Indy: O_o;; uh oh..^_^;; Umm before you start reading, make note, mature themes in this chapter, but nothing too graphic. Don't like, don't read. Yes, Jou is able to feel pain.

No, Kaiba and Jou have not met Yuugi-tachi yet. You'll find out why a little bit later.

And yes, this chapter is a bit longer than all the other chapters, because I am fulfilling my promise to my readers. See? I didn't lie!

----~----

5p3(14|_ 7|-|4|\||5 70:

Lady Tiger Lily

BarbedWire23

Jenniyah

Baby-Kitsue

Aurora DeNeil

Yami_chi_motosuwa

And Ranma Higurashi

Muchos gracias por los reviews!

~~~-~~~

Chapter Six: "Innocent Angel" __

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!! *Beep Beep* Jou's inner alarm clock had just activated, and his eyes shot open, ready to greet another day. He smiled, today was the last day of his first month at school. 

Jou normally woke up around 6:00 in the morning to get prepared for school, but today was a different story. Rather than getting up at six and sleeping in a little, today, Jou got up around 5:00. Cheerily, he leaped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. (A/N: Hey, even computers need to look squeaky clean!!) Jou let the hot water run down his 'skin' and began to lather up with soap. Once fully clean, he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off with a towel. Little did our Jou know that he was being watched.
    
    ~~~_~~~

*- Outside the Kaiba Manor = 5:15 a.m.-*

A two figures sat atop the garden wall. One with binoculars in hand and a grin plastered upon its face. The other, taller figure leaned upon a tree that had nearly grown and attached itself onto the garden wall with a cool and collected aura emanating from it. 

"Well, well, well… We've finally been able to locate him. _Project 00._ (A/N: 00 is the same number that Chii/ Elda was branded with when she was created. Keep this info stored away later, folks. It'll give some hints at what is to come later on in the story…^_^) Such a pretty little compy… Must we destroy it so soon, Matsu? I want to play with it before we wipe it clean." the smaller of the two figures whined while reporting back what he saw.

"Ikari, we must destroy it at all costs. We are being ordered to do so by Him, to abandon our orders is like signing a death sentence. But before we hand its empty shell back to the boss, we'll wipe its hard drive clean and save it all to disk. After all that is said and done, we'll have to go after its creator and all the other people who know of its existence and what its true nature is." the taller replied and stood next to its partner, taking the binoculars and getting a good look for himself.

"Save it to disk? But are we even allowed to do that?" Ikari asked as he stood up and walked over to his partner, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling closer.

"Hmph. The dumbass never said we couldn't, and what he doesn't know can't hurt him." Matsu unconsciously ran his gloved hand through Ikari's hair, while the other still held onto the binoculars.

"……But…." Ikari began to speak, but decided against it.

"Hmm? What is it, love?" Matsu asked his partner, but his eyes remained focus on Jou, who was now exiting the bathroom. "Damn, I've lost sight of him…"

"I was just wondering, why did she create something so complex and dangerous as them? I mean, you saw what Project 01 did when it tried to activate the program, you were in the hospital with a coma for a month! I was afraid I was going to lose you…" Ikari buried his face into Matsu's back, the last word spoken were muffled by Matsu's trenchcoat.

"….Ikari, don't fret, love. I'm still alive and Project 01 was shut down, nevertheless…As for the answer to your question, even I am not so sure why she created them. Maybe we can ask her before she's dead, which will be sometime in the next six months, considering other people that had the same 'condition'." 

"'Condition?'…Oh yeah, you once said that she has tuberculosis, doesn't she?" Ikari pondered out loud, while Matsu nodded. "We'd better hurry and shut Project 00 down soon, because _she_ is intent to see the program activates before she goes...When should we strike?"

"We'll take it apart when the time is right. I know you're eager, darling, but we can't afford to be taken out of the battlefield before the war has even begun…"

~~~-~~~

*- Inside the Kaiba Mansion 5:30 a.m. -*

Jou had finished dressing in his uniform and began to head to the kitchen. _Since I'm in such a cheery mood, I guess I'll make breakfast for Mokuba and Seto! They'll be so surprised!! Hmm… now what should I make?_ He walked down the hall and headed down towards the kitchen._ I know! I'll make chocolate chip pancakes!! Mokuba will love those, but what about Seto? Oh well, if he doesn't like them, he'll just have to deal with it!_ Jou began taking a carton of eggs from the fridge and a jar filled with flour from out of the cabinets.

It took a couple of burnt pancakes and a whole half hour before Jou finished making everything needed for a complete breakfast to fill two people. (A/N: No, Jou can't eat, sadly…)

~~~-~~~

"Whoa! Look at all this food!! Jou, did you make all of this?!" Mokuba stared, wide-eyed at all the pancakes stacked on the plate. Happily, he sat down into a chair and stacked some pancakes onto his plate.

"Chocolate chip? Great…just great…" Seto murmured as he sat down in front of one of the stacks of chocolate chip pancakes, looking rather displeased.

"Something not to your liking, master?" Jou asked mockingly as he sat down next to the CEO.

"CHOCOLATE!! AWESOME!!" Mokuba cried out cheerily and began to gorge himself with the pancakes.

"Nothing… It's just that Mokuba tends to go crazy after he eats chocolate. And now, he's going be a real handful for the teachers at the secondary school. He's going to be bouncing off the walls, driving everyone crazy…" Seto began cutting off a slice off of one of the pancakes on his plate.

"Oh…Whoops, sorry, Seto, I didn't know. I guess now I know why the chocolate chips were so well hidden…" Jou watched as Mokuba continued eating the pancakes on his plate as if a demon possessed him. "…"

"That reminds me, Jou, don't wait for me after school. I'm going to Kaiba Corp. on account of an appointment with one of my clients. So right after school lets out, have Youki drive you home." Seto finished his first pancake and began to eat his second one.

"Aww…. Such a shame, I was **so** hoping to be able to spend some more time with you on the ride home!! Speaking of school, you woke up late this morning, and we only have 2 more minutes before we need to head out…" Jou got up and went to the vestibule to get his schoolbag.

It took a couple of second for the CEO to realize what Jou had just said. His eyes darted from his watch to the stacks of pancakes still left unfinished on the table. "SHIT! Jou, get back here! There's no way I'll be able to finish all these pancakes in two minutes!!"

"MORE CHOCO!! I'll be more than happy ta-" Mokuba ran over to Seto's side of the table, but the brunette stopped him in his tracks and began pushing the smaller boy towards the vestibule and out the door.

Once they were outside, Mokuba began bouncing and skipping around, while Seto and Jou tried to shove him inside the limo, Seto cursing a string of profanities at Jou, who was grinning happily as if nothing was wrong.

~~~-~~~

*- Main Street = After School-*

__

Where the hell is he anyway? He's late!! Oh yeah, he's going to Kaiba Corp. today, isn't he… So I might as well head home…. Jou walked over to the limo and opened the door. _Unless… Well, he never said I couldn't…_"Hey, Youki, I'm not gonna be heading home just yet. So you can head back to the manor. I can walk home as soon as I finish up some 'business', okay?" 

"But, master Jou, wai-!" Youki protested, but Jou had already slammed the door shut and was running in the direction of Kaiba Corp. As soon as Jou rounded the corner onto Yamoji Street, he ran into something hard and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Ack! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" He looked up to see whom he had run into. It was not just one person, but it was a lot of people. A gang, to be precise. And to make matters worse, one of the most infamous street gangs around.

"Well, well, well… What've we got here? A pretty boy not botherin' ta watch where he's goin'?" A young man with his sleek, black hair that was tied into a ponytail, bent down and took Jou's chin into his hand.

"Yeah, boss. **_Real _**pretty. Jus' like one of those porcelain dolls at th' antiques shop..Hehehe…"

"Nah, I think he's more like an angel. I mean, seriously, look at 'is face. It all screams 'innocence'!" Thoe s hole gang laughed, with the exception of the ponytailed man. 

"So, boss, what're we gonna do wit' him?"

The 'boss' gave a sadistic smirk. "We're gonna teach him a lesson in manners. After all, you can't run into the toughest gang in Japan without getting something done you ya…Take him to the alley."

"The alley?"

"Boss, are ya sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we only ta-"

"……I'm the boss 'round here and what I say goes, understand?! Take him to the alley and bind him! I'll be there a little later, so until then, I want you all to keep him there." The ponytailed man moved away from Jou and walked away, leaving a terrified Jou surrounded by the menacing gang.

"Well…You lot all heard the boss…Tie 'im up."

"NO! STOP! HELP!" Jou cried in horror as the gang smothered and bound him. "PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

"Shut the hell up!" Someone shouted and punched Jou square in the face, knocking him out cold.

~~~-~~~

*- Unknown = around 6:23 p.m. -*

"Uurgh…Where am I?" Jou looked around to see that he was tied up in an alley. A rather filthy one, at that. Garbage lined the ground, as well as some motor oil and grease. To make matters worse, it was raining. Not the drizzling kind, either. This was the kind where it metaphorically rained cats and dogs. Luckily, the gang members were decent enough to create a makeshift awning above him. Jou's eyes still continued to scan the area around him. The only people other than himself were some of the gang members, and it seemed that the rest most likely went home… But where was the man in the ponytail?

Jou tried putting that thought aside while he concentrated on getting out of the ropes that bound his hands. No luck. They seemed to be impossibly tight. Even moving his wrists seemed like a miracle. Jou knew he needed to get out of there, and quick.

"Welcome back, boss."

"Hey, boss. We wrangled up and tied the pretty boy. What're you going to do with him, now?"

"Why bother asking what you already seem to know… Now I want you all to leave and go home. You're dismissed." The ponytailed man had returned, and the rest of his gang members left, as if in a rush.

"BASTARD! What the hell do you think you're doing, tying me up like this!?! Who do you think you are?! Let me go!" Jou tried to charge at the man, but the ropes confined him. But, even if they didn't, what would it matter? Jou wouldn't have done much damage anyway. His battery power level was dropping dangerously low, and if he didn't get to a power source soon, there will be no chance Jou would escape. 

The man was not the least bit terrified. In fact, he was actually amused. The man with the ponytail walked over and pushed Jou to the ground, making him lean against the wall. "So beautiful… Such a shame to what's going to happen…" Another sadistic smirk appeared. 

"What the? What do you mea-?!" Jou was cut off by another pair of lips meeting his own, locking him into a forceful kiss. Not in anyway affectionate or loving. Jou refrained from parting his lips, but it was in vain. The man had slipped his tongue inside, tasting every square inch of Jou's mouth. Suddenly the pressure disappeared, but the man was still there.

Jou watched in horror as the man began tearing off Jou's pants and flipped him over, leaving Jou's backside vulnerable. Another zippering sound was heard. Jou realized the man was taking off his pants as well. A hard object pressed itself in between Jou's buttocks for a second, then plunged into the cavity between.

A red hot, searing pain traveled through Jou's body, causing him to scream in agony. But they, too were in vain, just like his writhing and struggling. No one was around to hear him. The pain, moisture, and lack of energy overwhelmed Jou's body, and he drifted off into the darkness.

~~~-~~~

*- Kaiba Corp. Building, 110th floor, CEO office = 10:25 p.m. -*
    
    "Mr. Kaiba, sir. You have a phone call on line one. It is from your little brother, Mokuba. He says it's very important that he talks to you right away." The secretary buzzed Seto through the intercom.

"Mokuba? Patch him through." Seto replied and picked up the telephone. "Mokuba, what's the matter?"

"Seto! Is Jou at Kaiba Corp. with you?!" Mokuba's panicked voice shouted into the phone.

"No, why?"

"Well, I just got home from the soccer game, and Jou's not here! I asked Youki where Jou was, and he said he doesn't know! Youki said that he never even picked Jou up! Jou told him that he was going to take care of some business before he came home. But he's not here!!"

"Mokuba, calm down. Now are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Yes, Seto! I even had the maids help me find him! He's nowhere in the house!! Seto, we've got to go find him! Something bad might've happened!"

"All right, Mokuba. Have Youki pick me up here at Kaiba Corp. You're coming too."

"Okay, big brother. We'll be over there in a jiffy!"

Seto hung up the phone and sighed as he massaged his temples. _Jou, you stupid puppy, where the hell are you?_

~~~-~~~

Indy: ::lying in a hospital bed with a body cast::…………x_X……….

Seto: Oh, dear me. It seems that our boss has been injured to the point where she can no longer boss us around or threaten us…

Jou: ::mock sadness:: What on earth shall we do? ::brings out Yami Bakura and gives him a giant titanium spork:: Yo, 'kura, honey. Get her.

Indy: O_O!!!!!

( Censored)

Yuugi: Well… that was.. interesting. So, what'd you all think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell us about it in a review! See that little purple button next to the bar that says 'Submit Review'? Click it! Thanks in advance! If you don't click and review, Indy's gonna have Téa from the english dub of Yuugiou come and attack you with one of her 'friendship' speeches!! But if you do decide to review, Yuugi loves you! Wait a minute…::looks at the script:: What is this crap?! Otogi, have you been messing around with my script again?!

Author's extra note: Nope, the guy with the black hair and ponytail isn't Otogi. Otogi would just ravish Jou from the beginning…^_^ ::is being very perverse at the moment:: Oh yeah, you'll also learn more about Matsu and Ikari later on in the story, so keep reading. Indy commands you so!!


End file.
